Angel Beast! Against the System
by nep-nep76
Summary: In a future like dystopia, the corrupt government took over most of the world. In retaliation, a group called the SSS formed to fight against the government. The question of destroying the government, is unknown. AN: I will try and incorporate every single character in the Angel Beats! series. Not sure if I can get all, but I'll try.


Yuri, Otonashi, and Hinata were in a soundproof room, discussing a plan on heisting a cargo plane holding supplies valuable to the SSS. SSS is the organization formed against the corrupt government that took over the world, the corrupt government, code named "G.O.D" is the reason why the SSS, is named the SSS. Yuri is one of the leader of the SSS, she's in charge of heists and strikes against G.O.D. Otonashi and Hinata, is part of a subcategory of the SSS known as the Freelancers. They're people that can do missions guns blazing, and do missions without a soul noticing until later. They also usually work alone.

"So, what type of mission are we doing today?" Hinata asked Yuri.

Yuri responded with, "You two are raiding two cargo planes in a week from now. These planes are loaded with precious cargo that according to an insider of ours, 'Has a weapon that can turn the tide of this war.'" Hinata's eyes opened wide.

"A weapon that can turn the tide of this war, well, we better not screw this up, huh, Otonashi?"

"How much information do we have on this cargo? As far as I know, whenever we do cargo raids, we are informed of a month before. This time, it's only a week," Otonashi asked, ignoring Hinata's statement.

"I just heard of this 2 hours ago. I don't know too much information at the moment. Just be aware that you will not have too much information on this heist, and you will have to be careful, as remember, one wrong move, and you're done."

"Understood," Otonashi replied, "please call me back when you have more information," before leaving the room, and heading off one way. Yuri sighed, and looked at Hinata, who shrugged back in response. Otonashi, he joined the SSS as soon as it formed, so he's been in the SSS for 5 years, yet he's one of the most unknown characters in the SSS, the only other person more unknown being the Director.

"He's probably going to check his pistol, clean his pistol, then go to the firing range to practice his accuracy. He's almost like Shiina, but Shiina is like a human when you talk to her, he's like a robot," Hinata said to Yuri, looking a the direction Otonashi left.

"He's like that probably for a good reason. After all, we know what happened to his family, I don't think he'd betray us any time soon."

"That's true."

"That's all, get ready for the heist in the upcoming week."

"Will do."

Day of the heist.

Otonashi was crawling about, peering into rooms full of military personnel, trying to stay hidden from point of view, as one wrong mistake now, it's over. He then noticed one of the cargo planes going onto a runway, he noticed a slight shadow behind the wheels, before the shadow climbed on top of the landing gear, the plane then took off. Otonashi then noticed the second plane, and he took his chance, sprinting towards the plane, going in a path where cameras won't notice him, and then climbing onto the landing gear. The plane then started to climb in speed, before taking off into the sky. Once Otonashi knew that the plane was at cruising altitude, he took out a blowtorch, before blowtorching the panels up top, then he climbed up, and took a look around.

There were a few of crates, most of the crates having no labels, however, one cage caught his eye, because it was a cage, with a human inside. He walked closer to the cage, noticing that the human is a female, stripped naked, with a chain along her neck. She also has silvery white hair, dirtied by her condition. She is clearly malnutritioned, and on death's door. He recalled the briefing, that the package could be anything. The girl then looked up at him, she slowly crawled away from him, she was scared. Otonashi didn't know what to do, he's a 23 year old man with barely any social experience.

"Hello." Silence followed that statement. "I won't hurt you."

"That's what they said to my family, before killing my mother and father, and taking me away…"

Otonashi could bitterly relate to her. He then tried another tactic he read about before. Showing empathy. He sat down near her, before pulling up his sleeve, showing his mark. #01100100 01101111 01100011. Her eyes opened slightly, before she revealed her arm. #01000001 01101110 01100111 01100101 01101100. "Look, we're alike. I was kidnapped as well. I only escaped because of the SSS, and now, we can escape." She looked at his hand, inside her cage, before accepting it, and then Otonashi pulled out a gun, and shot the lock binding her. He then made a promise to himself. "Hatsune, I may not have been able to protect you. But I promise that I'll save this girl. I'm sorry I was unable to help you in your time of need. I'm sorry."

Otonashi then started putting parachutes on each bag of cargo, having 3 left over, he put one on himself, then asked the girl to go inside his bag, she shook her head, before she started to seem like she was having a panic attack, then he tried to calm her down, before asking if she'll be alright, as they're jumping down an airplane at high speeds and it'll be very cold. She nodded her head okay.

Otonashi then looked at the time, it was two minutes before launching the crates off the plane, before opening the doors to the plane, Otonashi asked her, "What's your name?"

"Tachibana, Tachibana Kanade."

"Otonashi, Otonashi Yuzuru."

"Thank you, Otonashi."

Before he opened the door, and leapt off, holding Kanade in his hands. He saw some of the smoke, and knew he was headed in the right direction. He then pressed a button on his wrist to activate parachutes, to slow the fall of the cargo. However, this is only part one of the heist. Things are about to get louder.

As Otonashi was dropping, he noticed something, multiple soldiers, everywhere. He knew that soldiers are not this fast, and that Hinata would've been able to take care off the soldiers, if there were any. They've been set up, and if had to guess, the "insider" is most likely to blame. Instead of going to the intended drop zone, he took a small detour to the edge of a forest to hide there.

Once he landed, he took off some of his clothes and gave it to Kanade, who looked at him curiously, before putting on his clothes, and stayed quiet. Otonashi pulled out his pistol, a silenced Glock 17 with subsonic bullets. Before telling Kanade to stay put, and then he quietly walked into the the drop zone. He looked around a bit, before calculating there was a total of 20 guards, and Hinata nowhere to be found. Continuing to look around, he found Hinata in a room, unconscious, chained to the floor. Otonashi then shot off the chains, before carrying Hinata to Kanade, telling her to watch over him while he did his thing.

Otonashi decided to take out the guards the loud way, after all, each guard is equipped with a monitor that shows their heart rate, if it spikes or flatlines, all guards will notice, and reinforcements will be called. So he decided to put flares on all 9 boxes of cargo, then he waited for the guards to be near each other.

When there were five guards close to each other, less than 10 feet from each guard, Otonashi pulled out his pistol, before shooting each guard in the head. He then ignited the 3 flares closest to him. Then he ran to the next two crago pieces, shooting two more guards. He repeated the process until all nine flares became active, then the shootout happened.

The remaining 7 guards found each other, then quickly tracked down Otonashi, and started to shoot at him. Otonashi, taking a flank route, killed the rest of the guards, before finding Kanade and Hinata, and quickly went back to the drop zone.

By then, there are at least three enemy gunships in the sky, and Otonashi found 6 of the nine cargoes also found a crate holding an rpg with 5 rockets nearby. Loading a rocket, he put the rest of the rockets in the bag provided in the crate. Taking aim at a gunship, he shot one down. The gunships started flying in irregular patterns, while firing near Otonashi. He also noticed that there were many soldiers trying to surround him. He decided to stay put, as he knew what was going to happen next.

A missile streaked through the sky, destroying the gunship in the sky. The other gunship tried to take aim at the incoming helicopter, but only got shot down by another missile. Otonashi then went off his hiding place to fire at some soldiers out of place with his pistol, making it easier for the helicopters to load the cargo.

As all the cargo was loaded, a helicopter landed nearby, which Otonashi ran into, carrying Hinata and Kanade. Before taking off into the sky, followed by gunshots of the soldiers below, trying to stop the helicopters from leaving.

"Why are you carrying a child?" Yuri asked Otonashi, as Otonashi was carrying Kanade in his lap.

"I found her in a cage in the cargo plane, she may be bugged," he replied.

"A child, in this war!? They're growing crazier every day!" Yuri nearly screamed out of anger, then she looked at Kanade, who only stared back with eyes devoid of emotion, 'just like Otonashi's eyes' she thought to herself.

"Hey, how old are you?" Yuri asked Kanade.

"..10."

"Do you remember them giving you a shot anywhere?"

"...They gave me a shot on my arm. I don't know how to describe it. It felt, stingy. That was the only time I felt that sensation. Even if people hit me, or stab me, I couldn't feel the sting I got from that needle."

"Mmm. I'm sorry you had to go through all that trouble, but from now on, you'll be in our care, and we treat our members a lot better then they ever will. Also, what's your name?"

"Tachibana, Tachibana Kanade."

"I'm Nakamura Yuri, you can call me Yuri."

"Thank you, Yuri."

Kanade was struggling to stay awake, Yuri noticed, and told her she should get some sleep. Then Yuri and Otonashi talked about what to do with Kanade.

"It's most likely she's been bugged, we'll have to remove that from her as soon as possible," Otonashi said to Yuri, while patting Kanade's head, smoothing out her hair. Yuri noticed this, and pointed this out. Otonashi responded with that Kanade reminded him of his sister, Yuri remained silent, before asking if he wanted to raise her.

"I'll raise her," Otonashi said, full of determination. Yuri was slightly surprised by his willingness to take in a child, and raise her nonetheless. Yuri then questioned Otonashi about the mission, and what happened. Otonashi told her what happened, and told her that he believes there's a rat in the SSS. Yuri agreed, and said to him that she will notify the Director about this.

Then starts the journey of Otonashi trying to be a father to Kanade, despite no experience.

**AN: I'm aware that this chapter is short, and that I suck at writing. I will try and post chapters that are at least 5k words from now on, but if I run dry of ideas, I may post an early chapter with less words. Next chapter will hopefully be out by February 9th Pacific Time. If it's not out by then, it's been delayed, or it's on the 24 hour period.**


End file.
